phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
You're My Better Best Friend
" |image= A Better Best Friend.jpg |caption= Candace looking at a cloud of Stacy. |band=Laura Dickinson |band2 = Laura Dickinson |runtime= 0:49 |genre= Doo-wop, blue-eyed soul |before= "The Beak" |after="Agent W Theme" |video= Episode version Demo version }} " " is a song from "The Lemonade Stand". It is highlighted by its dismal and remorseful feel, being centered on Candace as she begins to regret ditching her friendship with Stacy. Lyrics Candace: Wow! Finding a new best friend is harder than I thought! Makes me kinda miss Stacy! Why did I let our friendship go? Female Singer: Today I've learned a lesson, what a best friend shouldn't do, I put busting my brothers ahead of you, You were always there for me, on you I could depend, And now, too late, I realize I should've been a better best friend! I said things I shouldn't have, did things I shouldn't do, Guess I forgot that you cannot spell "us" without "you" Buford:'' 'So you lost your best friend, huh? Yeah, I know how you feel. I lost my best friend once. Little guy, all yellow-y and scaly. His name was Biff, turned into a whole brouhaha. I had to fight a squid.'' '''Female Singers: Wa-wa-wa-wahhh Extended Demo Version Female Singer: Today I've learned a lesson, What a best friend shouldn't do, I put busting my brothers Ahead of you, You were always there for me, On you I could depend, And now, too late, I realize I should've been a better best friend! I said things I shouldn't have, Did things I shouldn't do, Guess I forgot that you cannot Spell "us" without "U" Buford: So, you lost your best friend, huh? '' ''Yeah, I know how you feel. '' ''I lost my best friend once. '' ''Little guy, all yellowy and scaly '' ''Turned into this whole bruhaha '' ''Had to fight a squid '' ''Heh, guess I'm not makin' much sense '' ''Kinda lost my train of thought '' ''Anyway, the verse is comin' back around '' ''Enjoy! Female Singer: You scratched my back You blessed my sneeze Now I know that best friends Do not grow on trees You're always there for me On you I could depend Now too late I realize I should've been a better best friend I'll never have a better best friend I'll never have a better best friend I'll never have a better best friend Songwriters *Bobby Gaylor *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Dan Povenmire *Martin Olson *Aliki Theofilopoulos BMI Work #13083621 Errors *On two of the P&F Lemonade signs, Phineas' hair is green. The same thing is seen also in "Everything's Better with Perry" in the promo trailer for Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. *The cloud image of Stacy has short triangular shaped hair instead of long straight hair as it actually is. However, it was probably animated in this manner so that it would be convincing as the shape of a cloud. See Also *"The Lemonade Stand" *List of songs Category:Y Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Laura Dickinson